


Collateral Damage Is Always Mentioned In Our Contracts

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banned from Argo, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: On the morning since defeating an acid-spitting hive queen and her brood from terrorising a town, Dom informs his companions that they are banned from ever coming back to the town. And they have an angry mob coming after them.





	Collateral Damage Is Always Mentioned In Our Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> Take a bit of an idea from Banned From Argo and give it a fantasy setting before finally adding the boys in. So why are they in trouble for saving a town? Why, read on, enjoy and comment!

Dom does a brisk walk, needing to get back to his accommodation fast but not pull in attention on himself if he had chosen to run. Having only been in this town for a few days, he only knows how to navigate through very few streets in this town. Having been on a contract mission that requires urgency to be dealt with barely gave him or his friends time to enjoy the facilities provided. After what happened recently and what he was informed just now, it was not as if Dom would miss out on anything about this town anyways.  
  
The fact that the mayor’s office is in the main street that leads straight to the gate walls makes it hard to avoid the townspeople and villagers from nearby. But under circumstances, avoiding them is still doable.  
  
Quickly, he ducks into the ruins of what was once formerly a shophouse when he sees a couple of men coming up his way. Once the coast seems clear, Dom pops out of his temporary hideout and continues on his way to the outskirts of town, passing through the gated unscathed and on towards to the inn where he and his companions have been staying in is located.  
  
The blond man feels relieved upon finally arriving at the inn. He enters the inn that he and his companions have been staying and quickly goes upstairs to their room. He is lucky he is back right around the time where the two of them are nearing the end of a passionate and lust filled romp on the mattress.  
  
It had only been yesterday when they have finally slayed the giant hive queen that births and controls the monsters that have been attacking the villages and town and was the reason why the town sent out a contract to the guild in hopes of eliminating it. Usually once a big battle is over and they’re finally back to the inn they’re staying or camping grounds they would celebrate with a round or two of sex, both to find release of the excess adrenaline within themselves and because it is a rather safe and enjoyable way to celebrate than say, drinking and causing incurred damages to nearby furniture and their wallets.  
  
But they were dead tired when the prolonged battle against the hive queen was over and all but collapsed to their beds last night. So to see Matt riding on top of Chris in the morning is not an unusual or an unwelcoming sight for the blond man to see.   
  
It has been long known to themselves that Matt does not exactly like to skip over the chance for celebratory sex post-battle. While Dom was away to meet with the mayor earlier today, Chris appears to be more than happy to help Matt with his frustrations, the larger man busy enough in thrusting his hips up rough and fast in fucking Matt silly.   
  
Both Dom and Chris know what fucking Matt silly looks and sounds like. The brunet would appear to be very distracted and lost to the world, noticing nothing but the person fucking him. The noise level that Matt makes from his moans alone when being fucked silly was audible for Dom to hear from the hallways before he even entered the room, calling out Chris’ name in ecstasy and begging for more.  
  
On any other day, Dom would have been turned on by the sight of what he is seeing and more than happy to join them in bed. But the current situation that they are in got his nerves up and the worry of what is coming to them soon if he doesn’t tell them is what keeps Dom from feeling anything down south.  
  
Since he came back with enough time to spare, he waits until they’re done before he clears his throat to make his presence known to the two men.  
  
“Oh hey, Dom! You’re back!” Matt exclaims cheerfully, his mood usually being very good after getting sexually satisfied. “How goes the meeting with the mayor?”  
  
“Well lads, I have good news and bad news,” Dom starts, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s hear it out!”  
  
“The good news is that thanks to our efforts in eliminating the acid-spitting monsters and their hive queen that have been plaguing the surrounding areas of the town completely, the town mayor is thankful and have as promised, gave us the reward money this morning.”  
  
Dom fishes the pouch of coins from his belt for the two to see.  
  
“The reward money being given for the amount for each person?” Chris asks.  
  
“For each person,” Dom confirms.  
  
“Yes!” Both Chris and Matt said that at the same time, with Chris pumping his fist while Matt is smiling from ear to ear.  
  
“And the bad news?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
Both men are quick to pick up the cue.  
  
“It’s connected to the good news, isn’t it?” Matt guesses, now more wary than cheerful.  
  
Dom nods.  
  
“Because we didn’t keep the battle with the hive queen in the contained area of its own territory and let it go into a rampage before we took it down, the townspeople are not so happy about the sheer amount of property damages we’ve done to the shops and houses and are now trying to track us down. The mayor was a man of his words in paying us, but he said that we are never to set foot to his town once we leave.”  
  
“So not only are we banned from ever entering this town again, we also have an angry mob ready to get rid of us,” Chris says, summarising the news into a short conclusion.  
  
Dom nods. None of them feel surprised by the news. Ever since the battle yesterday, this was kind of anticipated. They just didn’t know when the other shoe would drop.  
  
“Is the mob the pitchforks and torches kind of mob?” Matt asks.  
  
“Well, Matt, I would’ve been okay with that kind of angry mob,” Dom says bluntly. “But considering that the townspeople now know how to safely pick up the acid the monsters have used as its weapon and the people have been collecting it up thanks to you teaching them, you can add that into their arsenal too.”  
  
“Shit,” is the first curse word that comes to Matt’s mind.  
  
Pitchforks and torches they can deal with, but after fighting through the acid-spitting monsters and their hive queen and having numerous near death experiences from their projectile acidic spit and vomit, they know how dangerous that particular weapon is to the human body and to their equipment.  
  
“How much time do we have to get away?” Chris asks as he gets off the bed to start moving, with Matt not far behind him, their post-orgasm bliss now long gone and replaced with alert.  
  
“Luckily, the town mayor agreed early on in our contract for a three hour headstart for us to get away so the city and border guardsmen won’t stop us from leaving. The civilians on the other hand…” Dom doesn’t finish his sentence, hinting to them that no one is exactly going to stop a group of angry people not caring about such rules.  
  
Fortunately, Dom doesn’t need to say more as Chris and Matt immediately went to clean themselves up before putting on their clothes to start packing.  
  
This has become a well rehearsed practice to them all when they have a given time limit to leave. Almost well rehearsed, however.  
  
“You’d think by now when our contract states right in the papers that there will be chances of collateral damage that we can’t control that they wouldn’t get mad at us when it  _does_  happen!” Matt hisses when he got his runic embedded gauntlets on before his robes by mistake and has to take them off to change all over again.  
  
“We have told them, but people will still get angry when it happens whether we like it or not,” Dom points out. Being the one that has to deal with people and being the more social one out of the three, the blond man has long since known that people can be stupid, absurd, daft, or all three combined, so it’s not surprising that they can angry at them even if they have basically saved their lives and livelihood.  
  
“If Tom and Morgan had been with us for this contract mission, I bet we would’ve kept the hive queen in its cave  _and_  wouldn’t be blamed for ruining a few houses in the process,” Matt grumbles, finally putting on his clothes in the correct order.  
  
“Matt, you know that Tom is on a long term solo mission right now and Morgan was with another team on a security escort job when we got this one!” Chris exclaims, simultaneously putting on his clothes while throwing his dirty ones into a bag.  
  
As for the few destroyed houses that Matt mentioned, Dom would be more inclined to say that it wasn’t a few houses so much as a whole district was ruined and the town’s recently unveiled indoors market is now an open air one once again, with ruins included.  
  
“I’ll go get the horses ready,” Dom says instead before he leaves the two of them to sort the rest out.  
  
Dom pays the owner of the inn for the number of days they’ve stayed in the room, the meals and drinks they’ve had put into their tabs, and enough money to have the owner keep quiet that he had let them stay in his building. Pocketing the generous payment, the owner led Dom to a more discreet backdoor that leads to the stables.  
  
The procedures to make their hasty escape is something they are now used to, having had a number of experiences of such situations that have happened over the years from doing their jobs.  
  
And, Dom finds the thought disturbing when he thinks about it, the number of times that they have been kicked out of towns and villages after completing the contracts was more than the number of times they haven’t to have made such experiences possible.  
  
By the time he got their horses out of the stable, Chris and Matt have come out of the inn fully dressed and their bags packed up, including Dom’s.  
  
“Missing anything, guys?” Dom asks. He hopes that the noise coming from the direction of the town is not an angry mob having found where they have been staying.  
  
“Nope,” Chris answers, putting their respectives bags on the horses and strapping them in. “Combed the entire room twice over before we got down.”  
  
Assured by those words, they ride off as fast as they can in order to reach the borders before the mob catches up on them.  
  
Once they got their horses running on full speed, it gives Dom some mental breathing room to think.   
  
From the date of today, it will be nearly ten years since he, Chris, and Matt have joined the Hunter’s Guild and formed their team.  
  
Their friendship was forged when they first met each other in the Hunter’s Guild, all three of them having just recently graduated from being apprentices to mentors of different classes to one another. That bond strengthened over the years as they worked together as a team to build up their abilities and ranking for better contracts in the guild.  
  
Even when they have a few friends such as Tom and Morgan that have joined their group for difficult missions that needed more helping hands and each of them have occasionally dipped their toes into solo missions, Matt, Chris, and Dom have rarely ever been separated from one another as a group.   
  
In that, it made their team a unique one in the guild for not only having the same members since its line-up, but also for how few members that it has compared to the normal number of five or six in a team. That said, it didn’t mean that a team as small as theirs should be underestimated. Their climb up in the guild’s group ranking more than proves that.  
  
There is no overall leader in their team. With a small group like theirs, decisions were either made by democratic votes or on the fly to get things done. They each have their own strengths that meant that when it comes to various missions and situations, one of them would lead while the other two follow.  
  
When it comes to difficult battles against a horde or boss level monster, Chris is the one that takes command due to his knowledge in strategies and tactics, and his prowess in the battlefield to lead the team to victory, even through odds that seemed insurmountable.  
  
When it comes to mysteries and hard to solve situations, Matt is the one who has the knack and creativity to solve the problem or get through magical traps and locks to seek for treasures in crypts set up by wizards from ancient times.  
  
When it comes to diplomacy and finances, they picked Dom to be the one in charge picking and dealing with contracts, and the one to go collect the rewards when the contract is completed.   
  
That often means that not only Dom is the contract negotiator that represents the group and get it more to their favour before they embark on a mission, he is also the one who checks that the money they’ve received are genuine and given to the exact amount, and the items they’ve received are not traps.  
  
It also meant, as a side effect, that Dom is the same person that has to be the bearer of news to his companions. Of the good, bad, and ugly ones.  
  
They are also famous for something that has since made them  _infamous_. For some reason, their small team of three have not only caused collateral damage that are on par with teams far bigger than theirs while doing their job, but this has happened to them on a frequency far higher than any other team. Usually, that meant very unhappy people ready to be rid of them once the contract is complete.  
  
Dom can count on his two hands of the number of cities, towns, and villages that have not banned them and have allowed them to enter and pass through. Although there are places that eventually let go of the ban on them after enough time had passed, even that number can be counted on the same two hands.  
  
There have been times when Dom has been thinking about if he should have been more independent and comfortable with going on solo missions on the side like Tom does. Or if he could be more adaptable into fitting into any team just like Morgan does on a regular basis to earn his keep and ranking in the guild. Maybe then there’s less of a chance of things going balls up and then get chased off of settlements by the same people that hired them to deal with their monstrous problems in the first place.  
  
Once they have ridden off long enough and far away from the town’s boundary lines did they finally calm down and let their horses trot on a more relaxed pacing.   
  
Now that he is no longer distracted by any fears of a town mob or from his own thoughts about the potential idea of doing something different upon returning to the guild, Dom notices that Matt is quiet. A lot quieter than usual. After what they have been through, Dom knows that a quiet Matt is an upset Matt.  
  
“What’s upsetting you, Matt?” Dom asks once he got his horse to walk next to Matt’s ride.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Matt says, trying to get Dom to change the subject.  
  
“Matt, you know I won’t ignore it. You’re upset and I would rather like to know why  
  
Matt sighs. “It’s just… I thought we would have more time to thoroughly celebrate before the townspeople chase us out. I feel bad leaving you out of it and was planning to have it with you as soon as you got back.”  
  
Dom blinks, surprised by that. While he did miss out on something enjoyable this morning, he wasn’t really thinking about it because of the aforementioned urgency to pack up and leave so there isn’t and sense of disappointment for him.  
  
“Truthfully, Matt, I was more worried of getting us out than feeling jealous of feeling left out once the mayor told me about the gathering mob,” Dom confesses.  
  
“Still, it’s not fair to you,” Matt insists. “Especially when you’re the one that finds lucrative jobs for us and go collect the rewards while me and Chris can stay behind. You do know that you can ask us to do it whenever you’re not feeling up to it.”  
  
Dom doesn’t mind being responsible for a role like negotiations and reward collections, but it is nice and thoughtful of them to care for him.  
  
“Thanks for thinking about me, Matt. And it’s alright for me missing out the sex this morning. I’ll enjoy the celebratory sex with you later,” Dom promises. “Once we find somewhere safe to stay for the night.”  
  
“And if we have to have sex in a tent tonight?” Matt asks, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
“As if you were ever bothered by the thought of anyone nearby hear you while you’re in the throes of lust and passion,” Chris says, almost exactly voicing Dom’s thoughts and adding himself into the conversation.  
  
“Hey, I’m not  _that_  loud or easily distracted while having sex with you two!”   
  
That outburst from Matt causes Chris and Dom to laugh, and the tension that they have been holding before is now relaxed. Even Matt doesn’t stay upset at the teasing for long and grinned at them.  
  
“You know, I want to go somewhere nice rather than head back to the Hunter’s Guild right away,” Matt sighs out loud. “After defeating a monster like that hive queen that would’ve been a suicide battle even for a team of three like us, I want to take a short break and recharge myself.”  
  
“A holiday doesn’t so bad to me either,” Chris agrees. Then both Chris and Matt turn to Dom. “What do you say, Dom? Think we can have a holiday before we go back to the guild?”  
  
Dom doesn’t disagree with them. It isn’t as if there’s any rush to earn money or anyone that would need them back soon.  
  
“With this much coin that we’ve earned, I say that we have just earned ourselves a nice holiday at a sunny coastal beach with white sands, clear blue seas, luxurious rooms, and all the time we can have to ourselves,” Dom says, his mind already thinking about several seaside towns with such commodities that they can go to.  
  
There are also a couple of thoughts of what he would want to do with Matt while they’re there. And of what he and Chris would want to do with Matt together. With such filthy thoughts, Dom can feel his groin interested by it.  
  
“I know a couple of resort towns like that that are only just a day’s journey by horse to get there from where we are,” Chris says.  
  
“It’s a unanimous decisions then,” Matt grins. “A holiday at a sunny, coastal beach it is!”  
  
And just like that, they are on their way towards a seaside resort town of their picking.  
  
Looking at his companions, Dom grins to himself. If there was ever the chance for it, he wouldn’t pick to go solo regularly or be in a different group over the one that he had forged together with Chris and Matt. It just would not be the same without his best friends along for the adventure.


End file.
